Cuarto de Jace-Instituto
by Carla Samojeden
Summary: Una pequeña escena que estaría situada en Ciudad de Cenizas, luego de que Clary y Jace se enteran que son hermanos.


Jace abrió los ojos cuando el primer rayo de sol se filtró por la ventana de su habitación. Casi había olvidado que estaba acompañado hasta que oyó la respiración de su hermana a tan solo centímetros de él y la divisó a su lado. Clary estaba profundamente dormida y Jace se dedicó a observarla, como si fuera una obra de arte. Mientras lo hacía se preguntó cuantas veces se había detenido a observar a alguien de aquella forma, a estudiar el modo en que su pecho se arqueaba con cada respiración y a contemplar la manera en que su cabello se había enmarañado entre sus orejas y contrastaba con las sábanas blancas.

Él no quería otra cosa más que tocarla, hubiese dado parte de su alma por hacerlo, hubiera sacrificado cosas que antes ni siquiera hubiera imaginado con tal de que aquella chica no fuera su hermana. Y, mientras la miraba, confirmó nuevamente que aquello era una tortura. Recordó como ella había entrado a su habitación la noche anterior y supo que no había sido para nada conveniente. ¿Cómo podía ser racional y lógico cuando la tenía junto a él? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía controlarse?

Jace suspiró y por un instante cerró los ojos.

-Me estabas observando-musitó ella, y él se sobresaltó.

Esta vez lo había tomado por sorpresa. Jace solía sorprenderse raramente, no recordaba la última vez que otra persona que no fuera Clary lo hubiera dejado sin aliento, y ahora, ella lo hacía tan fácil, como si fuera una tarea simple.

Abrió los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de su hermana.

-Claro que no-afirmó él-, solo estaba comprobando si estabas dormida. O teniendo alguna pesadilla.

Clary se mordió el labio.

-La verdad es que no. Todo lo contrario-ella se movió para acercarse todavía más a él-. Estaba soñando.

Jace sintió como su cuerpo rozó el de ella y se paralizó por completo. Casi había olvidado cómo se sentía acariciarla, del modo en que su corazón latía con cada roce de su cuerpo. Dentro de sí se preguntó si ella sentía lo mismo, quería saber si su hermana lo deseaba del mismo modo que él lo hacía. A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Clary no hubiera ido aquella noche al Pandemónium, si él no la hubiera conocido y nada de esto estaría pasando. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se cuestionaba si lo que él realmente quería era una vida sin ella o si el solo hecho de tenerla, aunque sea como una hermana, le bastaba.

Y él sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-¿Ah, si?-susurró Jace-. Seguramente tu sueño implicaba a un cazador de sombras condenadamente atractivo que casualmente es tu hermano.

Clary se estremeció ante las palabras de Jace y se hizo a un lado. Sus palabras la habían dejado estupefacta y él no entendía el porqué.

-No digas eso, por favor-le suplicó ella y se dedicó a contemplar los ojos del muchacho. Él encontró su mirada en tan solo un instante, y se perdió en los ojos verdes de la joven, casi como si nunca antes los hubiera contemplado.

-¿Qué no diga qué?-dijo él, alzando un poco la voz.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero-lo atacó ella y se irguió. Ahora ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama, frente a frente, desafiándose con cada palabra que pronunciaban, casi culpándose por la desafortunada situación. Jace puso los ojos en blanco-. ¡No hagas eso, Jace Wayland! ¡No actúes como si esto no te afectara del mismo modo que me afecta a mí!

Clary no solía gritarle a nadie, muy pocas veces la había escuchado alzar la voz y, al parecer, en todas esas ocasiones Jace solía estar implicado. Él se arrimó a ella esta vez, fue Jace quien dio el primer paso y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, sintiendo como sus extremidades encajaban casi como un rompecabezas con las de ella. Apoyó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Clary, sintiéndolos húmedos y cálidos, trazó una fina línea hasta llegar a sus mejillas y luego volvió a acariciar sus labios.

-Quisiera que no fuera verdad…-soltó Jace-, cada vez que me detengo a pensarlo más de un minuto siento mi piel arder ante la furia, casi como si tuviera sangre de demonio quemando cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Sus palabras dejaron a Clary sin habla nuevamente, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿Qué todo lo que él había dicho estaba mal? ¿Qué no podía sentirse de aquel modo sabiendo que eran hermanos? Pero aquello era imposible. Ella había llegado a sentirse todavía peor; cuando veía a Jace entrar a la misma habitación donde ella se encontraba sentía como el corazón le daba un vuelco y un malestar en el estómago que no podía controlar.

Y Jace supo que todo lo que había dicho no lo tendría que haber pronunciado en voz alta. Si se sentía culpable con tan solo pensar aquello no podía imaginarse diciéndole a Clary como se sentía en verdad ser su hermano. Y lo había hecho, sin más rodeos, le había confesado que la quería y no del modo que se quieren los parientes.

Ella aceptó su gesto y enredó su mano con la de él. Clary se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para quedar a la misma altura que Jace y posó sus labios en su frente, sintiendo su piel contra la de él, sabiendo perfectamente que cada roce era prohibido y, aún así, buscando más. Jace la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo, mientras ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Había olvidado el hecho que ella solo llevaba puesta una fina camiseta y unos shorts para dormir, pero lo notó apenas se aferró a su espalda, para acercarla aún más. Pudo sentir su aliento chocar con el de ella, uniéndose casi como si fueran uno, hasta que sus labios se encontraron y Jace pudo sentir como aquel deseo que había mantenido tanto tiempo dentro de sí por fin estaba siendo liberado.

Había besado a Clary solo una vez en su vida y, luego de haber descubierto que compartían la misma sangre, no habían intentado repetir el gesto nuevamente. Su tacto era dulce y suave y lo hizo sentir a gusto. No quería soltarla, por nada en el mundo, no quería que nada ni nadie los separara en ese momento porque se sentía el hombre más feliz y dichoso del mundo. Al principio la besó con tranquilidad pero luego lo hizo desesperadamente, porque lo había anhelado tanto que todavía no podía creer que su deseo se estaba cumpliendo.

Por el ángel, estaba tan mal que a Jace le hubiera dado vergüenza tener que confesárselo tanto a Alec como a Isabelle, pero ya se encargaría de eso mas tarde. En ese momento lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en el modo que Clary lo besaba, como le acariciaba el cabello mientras besaba cada extremo de su rostro.

Y, entre beso y beso, murmuró.

-Por favor. Si no decimos nada, si fingimos…

Ella se separó unos centímetros y Jace la miró expectante.

-No hay modo de fingir-replicó Jace con absoluta claridad-. Te amo, y te amaré hasta que muera, y si hay una vida después de ésta, te amare también entonces.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Él lo había dicho… las palabras que no podían decirse. Se esforzó por dar una respuesta, pero no encontró ninguna.


End file.
